The Princess of Amity
by piggybull9
Summary: For Carnelian Palmer life in Amity isn't so peaceful. With abusive, stuck up parents and forced lack of friends it isn't very hard for her to choose a different faction. Will she finally be free of her parents control only to be in a faction where a "pretty princess" isn't welcome or will she finally find a home where she can be happy? WARNING: ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND NO WAR
1. Chapter 1

**The outfit I was told to wear for today was far nicer than anyone else at the school, a deep red pencil skirt paired with a soft yellow shirt my mother picked out for me. It felt so strange to be inside the school, I hadn't been anywhere near it since third grade when my family hired tutors so I could be away from any 'poor influences.' And by poor influence they meant friends who taught me how to have fun. My parents are the richest in Amity and couldn't afford to have a daughter who would misbehave, that's why they took me out of school and that's also why they dictated everything I wore and owned. I have never picked out my own outfit or styled my own hair. If I could I wouldn't have my hair in the most annoyingly formal up do possible. The other students eyed me with distaste as I was escorted in to take my test with the rest of the test applicants. Now that I was 16 I had to pick a faction to live in, this test was supposed to tell you which one you are best suited for.**

**The five factions are Amity the peaceful, Erudite the smart, Candor the honest, Dauntless the brave, and Abnegation the selfless. I knew I wouldn't fit into either Candor or Abnegation, I lied too often to even be considered Candor and I definitely wasn't selfless. I could have my moments of selflessness of course but they were too far between for me to be Abnegation. I was smart for my age so Eurodite wouldn't be too back except that learning wasn't exactly **_**enjoyable**_** for me. Amity wasn't much of an option, I would spend the rest of my life with my parents breathing down my neck. **

**I hated sitting here waiting, I am normally a very patient person but the candor students around me had already told me they don't like me, that they think I look snobby, and I don't blame them. My mother is the queen of snob and if she heard that I had just talked to someone without her permission she would have my head, I could still feel the bruises her and father left from the last time I disobeyed them. My sister was very good with make up and used to help me hide the bruises. Unfortunalty she had moved out two years ago so I was on my own, not that I did a bad job.**

"**Carnelian Palmer and Eithan Que of Amity" I stood and was led to my testing room where an Abnegation woman waited. She wore a plain grey robe like dress and had the same shoulder length hair as the other Abnegation women, the only difference was that her hair was a soft shade of red. She gave me a wan smile and eyed my clothing with distaste, probably thinking about how my selfishness will be the downfall of the world blah blah blah. How if I bought cheeper clothes I could donate more to the factionless blah blah blah. See, im not Abnegation material.**

"**hello Carnelian, my name is Maridith and I will be performing your test today, do you have any questions?" I glanced around the glowing white ceiling and my many reflections in the mirror walls, the machine she was sitting next to was like nothing id ever seen. I wanted to ask what it did and what would happen but I knew my mother would disapprove so instead I just shook my head no and sat in the chair that I hoped was the right one. she gave me another wan look before she hooked me up to the machine with wires. She could see I was nervous and she kindly patted my hand, telling me it would be over soon, as she gave me a vial of what looked kind of like water but tasted nothing like it. **

**I found myself in the school cafeteria and in front of me was a knife as long as my arm and a hunk of cheese, "choose only one" a voice called out of nowhere, I hesitated trying to think of which would be best and soon reached for the knife. The second my fingers brushed it the room dissolved, transforming into a library before my very eyes. An old woman sits in front of me angrily tapping a thick leather bound book, "have you read this book?" she snarls, I glance at the cover and I recognize the title and author, but looking back up at her I feel like admitting I know it wont make her a very happy camper.**

"**no, I haven't" I lie and again the room melts away until im in water, churning water that tastes salty in my mouth as it washes me onto a deserted beach. As I cough up the ocean water I notice a bottle next to me, a note teasing me from the inside. I lunge for the bottle ripping off the cork and reading the message, **

'**you're never getting off this island. Would you rather have fresh drinking water or a companion?'**

** I snicker to myself, as if I would want my mother or father here, they would only make it worse. I couldn't drag my sister, Liz, into this and take her away from her fiancé Matt. I have no friends, so that horse is shot in the face.**

"…**water…" I murmur and a huge wave washes me back into the ocean, I guess the bottle lied and the water soon runs into an invisible drain and im left dry and panting on a park bench as squirrels chitter at my feet.**

** "shut the fuck up!" "don't tell me to shut up!" a couple guys around my age shout at each other, getting in the others face and raising their fists as if to punch one another. I glance around and see people strolling through the park enjoying the nice weather and completely ignoring the boys. I do the same, its not my problem and its not like I could break them up if I tried, I was too small to take both boys. **

** I blink and find myself not in the park but in a packed auditorium, "carnelian? Carnelian!" a middle aged and professional woman on the stage calls searching the crowd for me, a clipboard in hand. I glance around at the others but they're just watching her. I hate public speaking but the woman seems kind of important. So I stand and work my way to the stage but on my way up the few stairs onto the stage the room starts to spin and I find myself back in the testing room, Maridith giving me a slightly disapproving look as she hands me a glass of real water.**

** "your test is clear, you are best fit for dauntless." She tells me, the disappointment never leaving her eyes, I guess she was hoping for another Abnegation. But wait, did she just say dauntless? I thank her as I leave the room and my escort drives me home, still in a happy daze. Tomarrow I get to choose and I know ill choose dauntless not because I hate my life in amity but because I finally have somewhere I might fit never though of myself as brave, but id never really had a chance to. the dauntless always did what they want without caring about what others think and that's something I want to do too. They're independent and strong, that's how I want to live.**

** At home my mother is immediately in my face, father not far behind.**

** "tell me your results!" she barks out, maybe it was my newfound dauntless attitude or something I had in me all along but I stood up straight, looked her dead in the eyes and said**

** "that is none of your business, you aren't supposed to discuss your results." And I turn on my heel to head up the stairs into my room not bothering to see their reactions. Before I get more that 3 steps a hand is in my hair angrily yanking me to the ground.**

** "tell me you little bitch!" mother snarls, father simply watches with little interest like he always does.**

**I try to stand but my mothers pointed red shoe is kicking me in the side over and over again, I don't cry out. I wont give her that satisfaction anymore, this only seems to make her madder though as the frequency of her kicks increase. It may have been seconds, minutes, hours later I don't know but eventually she tires herself out and I could finally get up. Without a word I walk to my room, bloody head held high and slam the door behind me. **

**I hate my room, my mother designed it of course so it is all soft yellow and white with fancy paintings and sculptures covering everything. I don't like anything I own because she baught it all for me, the only thing I like is the art set that Lizzy had given me for my birthday one year. I had made so many paintings and pictures of radom things from plants to jewelery but I never drew people. The only person I ever wanted o draw was Lizzy and I wasn't good at all, so I stuck with just making still lifes or imagining my own jewelery and clothing. I still painted with reds and yellows, mother could never make me hate the colors but that doesn't make them my first choice. As I went into my bathroom to take the art supplies out of the cupboard under the sink I saw my reflection in the mirror. **

**My long brown hair wasn't waving down my back the way I liked, it had fallen out of the up do only to become matted and bloody thanks to mother. My light grey blue eyes where now blood shot, my once pale and freckled face mottled with forming bruises and blood. I sighed and washed my face, putting ointment on the cuts before I lifted my shirt to check the rest of my body. My torso was even worse than my face, red and black splotches covered more of my stomach then pale skin but she hadn't drawn anymore blood, a plus. I sighed again deciding to just jump in the shower to wash away the blood and ease the aches. **

**At dinner no one spoke, mother giving me hateful glances and father acting indifferent once again. The only look I got that wasn't pure evil was an accomplished smirk from mother as she admired her handiwork. This was even worse then the hateful glances so I hurriedly ate my food and went to bed, imagining the look on my parents faces when I picked dauntless at the choosing ceremony.**

**The ceremony was the same as it always was, most picked their own factions and a few switched but nothing too scandalous. No dauntless leaders' children switching to abnegation or anything like that, atleast until I went up. I walked up proudly despited the embarrassing dress my mother forced me to ware. It was a floor length yellow **_**gown**_** with so many ribbons and bows I wanted to vomit. I kept my head held high as I took the knife and slit my long fingered hand. It stung but I ignored it and searched the crowd for my family. Liz and Matt where giving me encouraging smiles, liz with her hands delicately folded over the small bump that is her first child. Mother and father on the other hand had equal looks of determination as if they could _will_ me into doing exactly what they want. I gave them a small smile and held my bleeding hand over the burning coals that represented Dauntless, listening to my blood fizzle. My parents' faces twisted in outrage and my mother even had to clamp a hand over her mouthy to hold in her scream. We all heard it anyway, a majority of the crowd turning to stare at the rich family. Liz gave me a proud smile before I turned to join the other new Dauntless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**silly me! i forgot the disclaimer thingy! well so i dont get sued i just wanted to say that although i do own all the characters i DO NOT own anything that you recognise, they belong to the author of Divergent whose name i cant remember right now and dont feel like looking up. also a heads up, i did not read Insurgent soooo yeah. if anything isnt right then please forgive me! just be a brave and keep reading! :D**

* * *

I wasn't welcomed in Dauntless. They others only eyed me and my dress with distaste. The majority were definitely made for dauntless as they didn't even try to conceal their 'wispers.'

"Look at the stupid dress, she looks like a fucking princess!"

"I bet you 20 points that she won't even make it on the train!"

"I bet you 30 points she won't even make it down the stairs!" they scoffed, but I didn't care I didn't even look at them. I just focused on Liz and matt, the loving looks they kept sharing, I hope one day I could have that.

Only one dauntless initiate didn't sneer at me, he only watched me curiously as he sat with his friends. They all continued to talk about me, about my dress, my family, what I must be like, why I transferred, and most often how far id get into the initiation before I quit. But the boy never commented, just listened and sent me more curious glances from his seat a couple rows ahead of me.

After the ceremony we had to go to our new faction. Amity always used the elevator, but not the dauntless. We ran down the stairs full speed cheering and whooping the entire time. I had trouble at first because of my dress and the 4 inch heels I was put in but I kicked those off and tore my dress so that it was only knee length. Thanks to the time it took to do this I was always a few feet behind the dauntless stampede. When it came to jump onto the train I almost didn't even make it, jumping a little too late but I managed to get a good grip on the frame and pulled myself in. the other initiates didn't miss this chance to taunt me.

"awww did the pretty princess rip her pretty little dress?" sneered a Euridite girl, its seemed she already found herself some cronies because the few people around her laughed along, but I just ignored her and went to sit against the side.

"Awwww the pretty princess hurt herself getting on the train? I think I see some bruises" mocked a red haired Candor boy as he eyed the part of my legs that my ripped dress didn't cover. I stiffened but still ignored them and soon they got bored with annoying me and instead just started talking to each other about whatever the hell they felt like talking about.

"Everyone better get ready, we have to jump off the train soon." Announced the guy who led us here in the first place, Bobby I think his name was. He was pretty scary looking even for dauntless with all of his tattoos and piercings he was more metal and ink then actual human. Even his actual skin was too pale for a normal person, add in his bright red contacts and he wasn't even human. The only thing I liked about him was that he didn't only give me a dirty look but every person there.

Bobby was the first to jump off and I wasn't far behind, I wanted to get away from those ass holes, especially the Euridite chick who was the last to get off. Bobby lead us to a square hole in the roof of the building we were now standing on, it seemed so deep that I couldn't see the bottom. Other initiates gathered around the hole too but I noticed the Eurodite hanging back away from the hole, must be scared, I snickered quietly and Bobby seems to have heard as he was almost immediately in my face.

"what's so funny _princess"_ he snarled "to pass this part of initiation you have to jump into the hole, since you think it's so funny why don't you go first."

I glared at him, hoping I wasn't blushing from the way I had to tilt my head almost completely back to look at the much taller boy. The other initiates watched me with excitement waiting for me to back down, but I _am_ dauntless now and I'm not going to back down over something so simple. So without a word I walked over to the hole and jumped. I was able to hear some people gasp before I was gone and the wind was rushing through my hair.

I closed my eyes waiting to be pancaked into the floor, damn my stupid new found dauntless pride, but if I didn't have that I would end up factionless and that is something I never want to experience. Finally, I felt something solid beneath me but it wasn't cement, it gave way and bounced around. A net! They had a net set up, I knew they wouldn't kill us!

Soon after the impact hands reached out and grabbed me, I couldn't help my blush as I realized my dress had bunched up some. A girl with short black and blue hair was the one who pulled me off and she cheered as she clapped me on the beck, I couldn't help laughing.

"So you're our first jumper! Who would've thought amity would have it in them!" she laughed as she toyed with her scissor shaped earrings, "what's your name?" she smiled down at me, got this almost everywhere I went as I was only 5"3 so a lot of people towered over me just like with Bobby.

"Carnelian" I blushed again as she quirked an eyebrow.

"kind off a long name huh… hey!" she grabbed my hands in excitement, "how about we call you Carrie?" she smiled and jumped up and down, obviously accomplished with her nick name.

"Carrie? Hmmm…." I pretended to think it over, a slight frown on my face but couldn't help laughing when her entire mood dropped, her eyes going wide. "I love it!" I yelled as she cheered again, happy to have found someone nice and a little hyper from the jump.

"Wooohoooo! Okay FIRST JUMPER IS CARRIE!" she yelled out for everyone to hear and I had to cover my ears from the deafening cheer. "Oh I'm Avry by the way" She smiled again as she draped an arm over my shoulder, "and if you ever need a tattoo or piercing done just come to me, I'll even give you a discount" she winked and I rolled my eyes. I think I might actually like it here after all.

After everyone had jumped, the Eurodite girl last of course, we were led through what Bobby called 'the Pit' and it's just that. It is a large underground cavern with uneven rock walls that rise several stories high. Built into the stone walls I could see all different kinds of shops where black dressed, tattooed, bright haired people shopped, none of them seemed to be very old but I guess living the way the dauntless do if you even live to be that age you would probably avoid the crowded and rowdy Pit.

We walked the narrow paths and steps carved from the rock and above us I could see the roof is made of glass panes that let in the fading light from outside. Blue lanterns dangled above the narrow stone paths that have no railings, because we are dauntless and all so falling over the edge just isn't a real concern. Bobby led us to the first railing I've seen since I entered dauntless territory, and it was there for good reason. Over the railing was a steep drop off into a black river several stories below.

"This is the Chasm, and it represents the fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump into the chasm isn't brave, it is stupid. It isn't survivable, so don't even think off trying and try to remember this next time you decide to do something dangerous. Just think to yourself, is this _survivable_. If the answer is no then 9 times out of 10 doing it anyway isn't a sign of bravery but idiocy."Bobby, of course said all of this while standing on the wet chasm railing, real smart Bobby.

We were soon led to the dining hall that was _beyond_ packed. Tables lined the wall with plates of food in the middle, not that I could really see the food as almost every table had so many people joking and yelling that it was a literal sea of people. When I sat down I was on the extreme edge of the bench next to the curious dauntless boy from earlier. Soon Avry found her way to the table and pushed me so far over I was halfway on the boys lap. I blushed and avoided his dark green eyes but all he did was laugh understandingly.

"Heeeey Carrie! How you liking dauntless so far?" she cooed as she reached for a hamburger, "oooh and Eli too! Hi!" she called across me to the boy I was shoved against, Eli.

"Hey Avery, having fun harassing the new initiates?" he smirked as he bit into his own burger.

"Aww I'm not harassing anyone!" Avry pouted "you don't feel harassed do you Carrie?" she gave me her huge blue puppy dogs eyes and I couldn't not tease her.

"Well…" I looked away and pretended to think about it when she punched me in the arm, "hey!" I laughed "that's harassment!" I exclaimed and Avry pouted some more as Eli at laughed at her.

"See Avry! You do harass people" he looked down at me, "so your names Carrie? I'm Eli as Avry so kindly shouted in your ear." He gave me a sarcastic smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"yup I'm the ooh so preppy Amity transfer" I scoffed, looking down at my food I couldn't help but notice a tattoo poking out of his long sleeve grey shirt.

"What's that?" I pointed to his wrist.

"A tattoo."

"I know that! I mean what is it a tattoo of!" I rolled my eyes and he rolled up his sleeve, Avry and I crowded to look at the interwoven words and pictures. "What's it say?"

"Bravery is being the only one who knows you are afraid" he blushed sheepishly, "its something my mom used to tell me…"

I kept staring at the black and grey tattoo, the way it wrapped its way up the whole length of his arm, at least until disappearing in his sleeve. The words were beautifully scripted and entwined with fire, the dauntless symbol, and birds that remind me of the phoenixes that I had read about in my fantasy books. I loved phoenixes, they gave me hope that I might be reborn from the ashes of my Amity life. I was still staring at it when Avry started shaking me.

"Oh oh oh Carrie! Do you want a tattoo too? You know, I work in the tattoo shop!" she pleaded and Eli scoffed as he rolled his other sleeve up like the first.

"Avry you've only been doing tattoos for how long?" he shook his head.

"I've been apprenticing since last year!" she defended.

"Yeah but how long did you spend actually tattooing?" he quirked a dark eyebrow as Avry stuck out her pierced tongue.

"Well I've been tattooing for almost 5 months and Jimmy says I'm a prodigy! And I've been piercing for 8 months" she gave me another significant look and I sighed.

"I'll come by your shop when I have time so you can show how good you are…"

"Oooh yey! You won't regret it Carrie! So are we talking tattoos or piercings?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't know yet… ill think about tattoos and the piercings ill look at when I get there."

"You probably shouldn't get a piercing until after the first stage of initiation or you might mess it up" Eli offered and I shrugged as I finished eating.

Eli and I joked around as we were escorted to the initiate dormitories where we had to split off. I went with Bobby as he led the way to the transfer dorms and Eli went off with a nicer looking guy. Avry on the other hand had gone through initiation the year before so she got to go to her own home somewhere in the Dauntless compound.


End file.
